


Don’t Ever Change

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV: Blair Sandburg, Reflection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Blair on Jim’s behaviour. Double Drabble.[Printed in HORIZONTAL MOSAIC VOL. 13 in 2005]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 7





	Don’t Ever Change

**Author's Note:**

> Because *I* was damn tired of all those ‘poor Blair who has to put up with Jim’ fics! Jim is MY favourite and Blair is damn lucky I let him have him! 
> 
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

Nobody’s perfect. No one’s a saint or an angel. Yes, we’re different but we share a bond that’s unbreakable. A bond of love no one will ever be able to fully understand or describe.

So many people in your life have wanted you to change what and who you are; your dad, your ex-wife, friends, lovers…Even yourself.

Well, I won’t do that to you. No, you’re not perfect but neither am I. You’ve served your country in war. You’ve risked your life for friends, lovers and comrades. You’ve suffered pain, loss and hurt in the name of justice and love. 

__

You’re a Sentinel, a soldier, a Detective, a friend, a brother, a protector, a speaker for the dead…You’re the man I love. Jim, you may not speak with so many words about your emotions but I speak for the both of us. You speak when it matters and the rest of the time I need just look at you or the actions you do to see the love in your heart. I don’t care what anyone might say. To me you’re perfect just the way you are…And isn’t that what love is all about? Loving despite faults? Jim…Don’t ever change.


End file.
